


Propositions

by APgeeksout



Category: Saga (Comics)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Missing Scene, References to Child Trafficking, References to past child sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie makes a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propositions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



"So, I've got a proposition for you," Gwen said. The controls of The Will's ship threw a bluish-greenish glow over her dark skin, the light catching brighter and shining off of her eyes, her glossy lips, the charm on her necklace that still called out for its friends in the night.

Sophie's back stiffened up all on its own - the first time she'd heard that word (before she was _Sophie_ , before she was even _Slave Girl_ ) had been from the lumpy man in the scratchy suit, his greedy little eyes following her through the small, hot space of their new tent (shabbier than the falling-down hut that had come before it, certainly less comfortable than the house she will never remember living in) while her mother mopped hopelessly at her brother's sweaty brow - and she tried to collect herself. Probably nothing Gwen might suggest would end up like the "proposition" that brought her to Sextillion.

Lying Cat, curled around her like a warm nest of pillows, grumbled at her squirming and lashed her long blue tail, thwapping the end lightly against Sophie's chest.

She smoothed her fingers through the soft, sleek fur there and asked, "What is it?"

"I have some work to do.  If I'm going to revive The Will, so that he can finish the job he was retained for, I could use some assistance."

"And it's something I can do?" The only things she'd ever been trained to do were things The Will had said she should never have to do again. Things she couldn't imagine Miss Gwendolyn having any need for.

"If I register you as my official Page with Wreath High Command, then you'll be eligible for a stipend. Certain benefits. Requisition of basic supplies. The drawback for you is that you wouldn't be free to go as you pleased. You would come and go with me on my business," she paused, her face twisting up funny in the watery lighting, "as my ward, until your services are terminated."

Sophie sat quietly for a moment, trying and failing to imagine where she might go besides wherever Gwen was headed, what she might go on to do that could be more important than undoing the hurt she'd caused The Will. "I accept," she said finally.

"Good. I'll file the registration forms tomorrow." Her voice was clipped - all-business, like when she reported to the other horned ladies that called for her each day - but Sophie was sure she caught the flash of white teeth against the bridge lights that meant a smile. "I'm very glad you've agreed to start pulling your weight around here.

"Lying," the Cat rumbled out from behind Sophie, the syllables almost lost under a satisfied purr.

**Author's Note:**

> Chag sameach, if you're celebrating today, opalmatrix! 
> 
> Here are some street scenes from Jerusalem, Barcelona, and Nice:
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the originals of those images, as well as some other shots from other cities with "old-fashioned sections of town with narrow streets and alleyways and odd shops" collected [ here, on pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/purimgifting/purimgifts-2016-for-opalmatrix/). ♥


End file.
